Young R5 Drabble Series! XD
by colfercrisscraze29
Summary: *now in progress* Drabble series of young R5 XD. Please read the authors notes in the beginning of each Drabble for any warnings/summary of Drabble... Feel free to leave prompts
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples! I bring this young R5 two-shot! Just two little unrelated drabbles that popped into my head. Any spelling mistakes are mine and I'm sorry but I wrote these on my iPod sooo ya... Anyway enjoy!

~oOo~

Riker-8  
Rydel-6  
Rocky-5  
Ross-4  
Ryland-3

Stormie loved taking Rydel along when getting her nails done. It was a a chance to get out of her boy-crazy house and spend some one on one time with her daughter, who enjoyed it just as much as her mother. But dragging along four boys ages 8 and under, well lets just say bulls in a china shop is an understatement.

~oOo~

"Can I get my nails done today too mommy?" Asked Rydel, happily bouncing her feet against her car seat.

"Can I get my nails done today too mommy?" Mimicked Rocky

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"Mommy!"

"Momm-"

"Rocky! Enough!" Snapped Stormie. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. Today's already been stressful enough, with Ryland being fussy, Ross coming down with a cold, making him irritable and fussy as well, then Riker falling off his bike and banging up his knee right before they had to leave, leaving him sniffling in the back of the van while listening to lion king, now add Rocky and his mimicking fits on top of it all. "Sorry sweetie, not today, we won't have time. Ryland and Ross need to go down for their naps."

"But I don't wanna nap." Whined Ross

"Ross, honey, your getting sick. You need to nap." Sighed Stormie. Ross huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting.

"Riker, how's your knee?" Stormie asked, looking at his reflection in the mirror, only to see him sadly looking out the window, his headphones plugged into his Walkman, sniffling. "Someone get his attention please?"

Rydel patted his leg and Riker took off his headphones and turned to look at his mother in the mirror.

"How's your knee sweetie?" Stormie repeated.

"A little better." He sniffled, then turned to face the window again, his face brightening when he noticed an ice cream shoppe further into the plaza.

"Mommy, can we get ice cream?" Riker asked, growing more happy by the second at the thought of ice cream.

"Ya can we?" Chorused the rest of the kids.

"I'll tell you what," Stormie started, parking the van in a spot and turning in her seat to face her kids, "if you guys are good and don't cause trouble," she sent a pointed look towards Riker and Rocky, causing the two look down at their laps remembering running around and breaking a vase the last time they were at the nail salon, "then yes, we can get ice cream."

"Yay! I-keam!" Ryland cheered, causing everyone to laugh.

Once they came back home, Stormie deemed the day successful. The boys hadn't caused any trouble, and they had enough time for Rydel to get her nails done too. Riker had stopped pouting and his knee stopped hurting, Rocky hadn't mimicked Rydel again for the rest of the day, and Ryland and Ross went down for their naps without trouble, even though they just had icecream and were on a slight sugar rush.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is part two... this is all Riker/Rydel sibling fluff and There's a tiny tiiiiny hint of Rikurt and Rydellington so if you don't like that then skip like the first sentence of the last paragraph... Enjoy!

Riker-12

Rydel-10

Rocky-9

Ross-8

Ryland-7

Rydel woke with a start, her heart racing from the loud crack of thunder. 'Its ok,' she thought to herself, 'you're ten now, thunder doesn't scare you.'

Just then, another round of lightning filled the room and Rydel's door opened as another crack of thunder rang throughout the house. Gasping, Rydel pulled the blanket up over her head, only to be pulled back down by a scared looking Ross, Ryland in tow.

"Delly, we're scared." Said Ross, his voice innocent and frightened. Ryland nodded along, eyes wide. Rydel opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by another crack of thunder. The three kids screamed as the nightlight flickered and went out.

"Okay, let's go to Riker's and Rocky's room." Rydel said as she climbed out of bed and grabbed the two younger boys' hands. Together, they made their way down to their brothers' room and opened the door, only to find both boys fast asleep, undisturbed. They were both heavy sleepers after all.

"I'll go wake up Riker, you two get Rocky." Rydel said. She made her way over to her big brother's bed and shook him forcefully, yet gently.

Riker opened his eyes and, once they adjusted, he took in his sisters scared form.

"Hey," he said sweetly, "you scared?"

Rydel nodded, sniffling, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I know I'm too old to be scared but I really really am." She said, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"Hey, no, don't cry." Riker said, reaching over to wipe away his sister's tears. "It's ok to be scared, I still am too sometimes." He chuckled, causing Rydel to smile a bit. "And hey, you did good by bringing the little munchkins here." He said, this causing Rydel to actually giggle a bit.

Riker moved over and patted the space next to him, Rydel sliding in under the covers. Riker wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly way and kissed her forehead. He loved his little sister, and always felt protective over her. If you had to ask, Rydel was probably Riker's favorite sibling.

Not long after, all five Lynch children were asleep, safe in a siblings arms.

~oOo~

Mark and Stormie woke the next morning and did their daily routine, which included waking up the kids in time for Saturday morning pancakes. However, when Mark went to wake up his two eldest boys, he smiled at the sight in front of him and gently closed the door again.

"Stormie, honey, where's the camera?" He asked his wife. When she returned him a questioning look, he simply smiled and said, "You're gonna wanna keep this one, I know you."

So, Stormie grabbed the camera and headed over to Riker and Rocky's room, opening the door gently and tearing up at the wonderful sight she saw. She quickly snapped a picture and went down to start breakfast, not before placing a gentle kiss on each child's head.

"Why do you think they're all in there?" Asked Mark.

"I think there was a thunderstorm last night." She said

The picture taken that day was probably the favorite of the family, being shown at both Riker and Curt's wedding, as well as Rydel and Ellington's. In it was Rydel and Riker, curled up together on Riker's bed, while Ross and Ryland were taking over Rocky's, who didn't seem to mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey... So I decided I'd make this a three shot.. Haha I couldn't resist writing a fic based on the tweet below... So R&R and lemme kno watcha think :) O and maybe we cld somehow get R5 to read this Drabble :) Don't own anything and blah blah blah... Enjoy R&R :)

This story is based on the following tweet  
" rikerR5: Man I haven't built Legos in forever! I don't know why I just thought of that but it sounds awesome! :D

r5rockspapa: rikerR5 My best memory of Legos is when Ross destroyed one of your creations and I thought I might have to tie you up to keep him alive."

~oOo~

"Papa! Papa! Look! I finally finished my space ship!" Screamed a ten year old Riker, excitedly. His papa turned his head and looked over at said spaceship, proudness filling his features.

"That's great buddy," Said Papa "why don't we put it somewhere safe to show to mommy and daddy when they get back?"

Riker nodded exuberantly, a wide smile on his face. Just as Papa went to go gently pick up the creation, a seven year old Rocky and six year old Ross came in, too focused on their wooden sword battle to notice where either one of them was going. Ross swung his sword, missing Rocky's shield and landing on Riker's spaceship, effectively destroying it. Ross froze on the spot, knowing how much that spaceship meant to his brother, and stared at the now destroyed ship before slowly lifting his eyes to meet his brothers glare. Although, a glare would be an understatement, as Riker looked ready to kill.

"I'm going to kill you." Said Riker angrily, getting up from his spot on the floor to go tackle his brother. Ross' eyes widened and he gulped, then he turned around and ran away screaming, Riker chasing him all around the house. Rydel, eight years old at the time but very mature for her age, had managed to catch Ross, giving Papa enough time to catch Riker and calm him down. He grabbed Riker by his shoulders and turned him around to see his anger suddenly turn into tears, slowly pooling up in his eyes. With one last glare to his brother, Riker turned around and stormed up to his and Rocky's room, leaving behind a confused Rydel and a concerned Papa.

Rydel picked up a shaking Ross, placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, and handed him over to Papa, saying nothing. She didn't need too, they all knew where she was going. She was going to comfort her older brother, for she shared a closeness with him no one else in the family had.

"Riker?" She said, softly knocking on the closed door.

"Go away." Came the muffled replied. Rydel jiggled the handle a bit and, to her surprise, found the door unlocked. She clicked it open gently and slowly made her way into the room, finding her brother all bundled up under the blanket, sniffling softly.

"Wanna tell me why your so upset? Or why you were running around like a madman looking ready to kill Ross?" She asked as she sat down on Rocky's bed.

"Your gonna think it's stupid." Grumbled Riker, coming out of his blanket cocoon just enough to look his sister in the eye.

"No I won't, just tell me. Please?" Said Rydel, knowing sooner or later Riker would come clean.

"Ugh fine." Said Riker, fully untangling himself from the blankets to sit up against the wall and face Rydel. "You know that Lego spaceship I've been working on for like months?" He paused briefly to allow Rydel to nod.

"Aren't you almost finished with that?" She asked

"I was." Riker continued, "I finished it today and just as Papa was going to pick it up and put it on the fridge to keep out of harms way, Ross has to come in and destroy it." The sniffles were slowly coming back and Riker looked away, embarrassed.

"Hey, no, please don't cry." Said Delly. Seeing her brother this way made her very upset as well. "Please Riker. If you start crying I'll start crying." Riker turned to face his sister, a single tear sliding down his cheek. "I have an idea," Continued Delly "why don't I help you re-build the spaceship?" Riker nodded his agreement and they made their way downstairs.

In the end, all five Lynch children ended up helping with the spaceship. Ross had apologized to Riker, and ended up helping re-build the ship while sitting in Riker's lap.


End file.
